


Something about that Farmhand

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is a fluffy whore, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, farm au, farmhand au, henroin sucks, humanbin, porn with alot of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: Angelo's father wanted him to learn some 'manly' tasks to shake the gay out of himAlastor was looking for some help manning the farm since the radio station took off.(tags will be updated as the story progresses, this is a smut fic)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not historically accurate. this is porn. This chapter is just introducing the plot, porn in the next one probably.

"Y'know I'm only doin' this because I love you, Angelo."

"Yeah, dad. I know.." The young mans eyes wandered down to his rucksack, barely containing enough clothes for a month. He had said a teary goodbye to his mother and sister, his brother even shedding a single one when he left. His father had caught him one too many times, with someone else's pants down and Angelo on his knees.

"I just... don't know what to do anymore. Some good manly farmwork will help ya.." His father spoke to him gruffly, this situation wasn't easy on anyone. His father had gotten him a job with some radio host, maintaining crops and cleaning the barn. "I shoulda raised you better, maybe you an' Molly grew up too close..."

Angelo wasn't going to see his family until next winter, when the radio host had told Henry that Angelo would be sent home for one week, while he was on his vacation from work. It was early fall.

The car pulled to a clean stop on the paved driveway, in front of an older plantation-style house. The two-story house loomed over the sleek black car he was sat passenger in, watching as a tall, tan man stepped out of the house. He was dressed somewhat casual, a white button-up with suspenders and black slacks. He held an ornate cane, leaning on it as Angelo stepped out of the car, slinging the strap of his bag across his back as Henry mumbled his goodbye, and told him to write.

Angelo followed the path to his new boss, and held out his hand as he stepped onto the large, white porch. "Angelo Martin DiMarco. Pleasure t'work wit'cha." he smiled politely. Ma had told him how to act. He could do this.

The mans face widened into a smile as he shook Angelos hand firmly. "Alastor Marcel, a pleasure to have you!" he used his cane to gesture for Angelo to follow him inside, pushing the large oak door slightly, only for it to be opened fully seemingly by itself.

Of course, as soon as Angelo stepped into the nicely-decorated parlor, he noticed the small maid standing behind the door. 

"Oh! Natalie, don't spook me like that my dear!" He let out a light chuckle, the maid laughing with him. 

"Natalie my dear, this is Angelo! He will be tending to the farm in the... absence.. of the last hand!" 

The androgynous twink raised a perfectly-kept eyebrow, the use of 'absence' unnerving him. He was a mafia boy, he knew how to make someone disappear. He should have brought his gun, he thought to himself.

He held out his hand again, barely even holding it up before she was using both hands to excitedly shake his. Her small, dainty hands where calloused, no doubt from the hard work of keeping such a large house clean. 

"Uh.. hey there, babes.." he smiled at her, as Alastor motioned for Angelo to sit with him in the parlor. He casually sunk down in the upholstered chair, watching his boss do the same. He rested his cane against a side table, Natalie having disappeared. 

"So, do tell me about yourself, Angelo!" He smiled widely at him, folding his hands.

"Eh? What'cha wanna know?" 

"Well, it is rare that a man in his twenties will have his father seek him a job."

He rolled his eyes and groaned softly. "Yeah, yeah. I wasn't exactly _lookin'_ fer a new job, ya see? I worked f'my father, th'family buisness, yeah?" he spoke with his hands, Alastor noticed, and with a thick New York-Italian accent.

Alastor, as Angelo noticed, spoke with a southern cajun accent, not too surprising, considering his dad drove all the way to Lousiana for this. "And how did you end up here?" he rested his chin on his folded hands as Natalie reappeared with a silver tray of tea, pouring both men cups, and leaving them on side tables, disappearing back into the house.

"Y'see, my dad ain't really know what t'do with me. M' a fag, see?" with the word fag, he flipped his hands towards Alastor a bit. "He thinks I got raised too much like m'sister, cookin' an' sewin' an' all that good shit Sicilian Wives learn." 

"So he contacted me, from New York?" 

"Guess he wants me t'be far away from m'stompin grounds."

the two sat in the parlor, talking late into the evening. Of how Angelo was a mafia child, and of how Alastor got his job at the radio station. Angelo noticed a little too many times, how Alastor looked at him like a spider does a fly, like a delicious little meal. How his eyes hungered up Angelos thighs, stared at his chest. And how as Angelo was shown his resident bedroom- right next to Alastors own- Alastor stared at his pert little behind as he walked ahead.

And Angelo loved it. Dad had sent him away for bein' too into guys, and now his new boss was treating him like eyecandy.

It seemed like a promising spring for Angelo


	2. Not in the Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor shows Angel the proper way to tie an animal to a post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this chapter was supposed to be called Angel and Alastor do the fucky wucky

The olive-skinned man wiped the sweat off his forehead, leaning back against a post. The month he had been working here was no easy task, but Alastor was more than accommodating. He had been strict, however, on Angelo calling him 'the Master of the House', or shortened to 'Master'. He could handle that, sometimes loving how he could wrap his boss around his finger. The term of address, Angelo was sure Alastor knew, was able to be abused. Sometimes, in boredom, he would add a twinge of sweetness to his voice, watching as his boss would hold his cane in front of his person, to hide the slight tenting. 

Alastor, on the other hand, was determined to fluster his farmhand. In his own polite way, of course. Touches would linger a moment longer then they needed to, choosing to get caught staring, innuendos becoming common in his vocabulary. The damn boy always took them in his stride, but he was determined. 

The blonde-brunette boy went back to work, piling hay into the horse stall. He had been unaware the time of day, however, and was caught by surprise when Alastor entered the barn. 

"Angelo! How has the work been today?" 

The twink jumped, nearly dropping his pitchfork. "Al-! I mean, master! Is it walkin' time already?" He laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That it is, sha. Workin' too hard to look at the time? Have you even taken a break, Angelo?" he spoke with slight concern, stepping towards the farmhand. Angelo shook his head, shrugging and pulling more hay into the stall, the horse that resides in it having been tied to a post outside. Alastor walked over to inspect the knot, and shook his head. 

"Angelo, this is the wrong knot." 

The working man perked up, looking over to his boss. "Huh? No, its a normal knot. Y'tie people t'chairs with it."

The copper-tanned man laughed lightly, shaking his head. "No, no you don't. Let me show you, sit in that chair."

Angelo looked over to the chair Alastor was pointing at with his cane, and sat in it without a question. Alastor fetched some rope, and walked bahind Angelo. He tied the mans torso to the chair, working a knot expertly.

"You see, thats how you tie someone to a chair, and thats the knot you should use for my horses!" he beamed, only to look down and realize he had tied _behind_ Angelo's back, totally not on purpose. He walked in front of Angelo, who was biting his lip and looking up at Alastor.

"How foolish of me, I tied _behind_ you. Suppose thats the reason I have such a young man working in my stables now, who knows what would have happened if i continued doing it! Much better then the last farmhand too, I must add." He stepped right in front of the excited young man, grabbing onto one of his wrists and forcefully putting it to the arm of the chair. "Watch closely, I'm going to tie your arms now. Watch how I tie."

Well, it was when the young man was fully tied to the chair, did Alastor _finally_ let on to the blushing blonde that he noticed his hard-on as soon as they started. He lifted his cane and teasingly ran the tip of it across the bulge in the farmboys lap. 

"Someone got excited over my lesson. Tell me, Angelo. " The cane swiftly returned to the floor, as the restrained man tried to grind against the cane, with a soft thump. Footsteps followed it, his Master now circling behind him. "Does it _excite_ you." 

Hot breath was felt over the blonde's ear as a dominating growl blessed him "To know you can't do anything to stop me, or get yourself off?"

He whined submissively in response, Alastors charming laugh returning from behind him, no longer whispering right into his ear. With a quick slash, the ropes fell to the ground, having been cut.

"I do think thats been long enough of a break, don't you think? Keep up the good work!" And as quickly as he had appeared, his Master had walked out the door.


End file.
